


Determination and treats

by Circus_ink_and_determination



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Tattletail (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Family, Gen, My First Undertale Fanfic, Night Terrors, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, nigh, tattletail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_ink_and_determination/pseuds/Circus_ink_and_determination
Summary: Five days left for Christmas and Chara is so impatient that they decide to disobey their parents's orders and go down to the basement at night to discover what gifts await them this Christmas ... What the child doesn'tt know is that there are certain rules that they shouldn’t break and that what awaited them below is not just a gift ... but a possible death sentence for themselves.





	Determination and treats

**Author's Note:**

> The events of the story took place long after Frisk managed to achieve a pacifist route and they managed to save all the monsters including also Asriel and Chara. Now they all live as a family with the Dreemurs.

Chara woke up at midnight, feeling restless and nervous. But above all, they were impatient. In defense of them, it was all natural. The child could be naughty, defiant and even a headache for those who knew them. But they had never been impatient. The Christmas presents were the only thing that filled the children's head with green pyjamas with yellow stripes.  
Looking at the gifts ahead of time would not hurt anyone ... right? His parents, Asriel or Frisk did not have to know about their plans. Out of sight, out of mind.  
In addition, Chara was intelligent: They would open the gift with care of don’t break the paper, look at it, wrap it up again carefully and they would run back to bed to sleep and they would not talk about it again until Christmas morning. They knew that it was time to implement their plan, from their room they could hear the snores of Asgore, and as Frisk and Asriel murmured in their dreams in the room in front of Chara's. That was another advantage in their favour. Chara was the only child in the family who owned a single room for themselves. They knew that they should be silent and careful, if they were discovered everything would end in retaliation and disappointment. Chara shook their arms and legs before removing the blankets and sitting them down. Chara looked at the framed photos of the room, in some of them they were posing with their siblings or their parents, in others they were alone when they look younger, just after Frisk saved them all and took them to the surface. A specially scratched photo caught their attention. In that photo there were only Frisk and Chara. They looked different and similar at the same time, but they were very, very different now. Chara used to look and dress more like a boy, and Frisk on the contrary dressed and looked more like a girl.

Frisk had a darker skin tone than Chara's own, which in comparison was pale and pink. Some people claimed that even Frisk had a yellowish skin tone. But that could be because Frisk spent the day playing outside with other children while Chara preferred to stay at home reading or playing games. Frisk had longer and darker hair and although they always kept their eyes closed once a reddish glow could be observed for a few seconds, they were of the same tone as Chara's eyes. They both looked quite childish in that photo, Frisk smiling at the camera while Chara made a mocking face and pulled the other boy's hair. There the two had just celebrated the day when the monsters had been recognized as citizens on the surface. They had not changed much since then, only that Frisk had let their hair grow and started dressing more like a girl.  
They paused to turn on the light and assess the status of their somewhat messy room. It is not that they planned to order it in the future unless Toriel ordered it.

The carpet in the boy's room had drawings of different types of desserts and chocolates, although now many were covered by books or Chara clothes scattered on the floor, mostly green sweatshirts with yellow stripes while the ceiling had designs of a dark sky full of stars and the walls had video game posters. The carpet was stretched for once, but surely the next day would be wrinkled around the corners. In the centre of the ceiling there was a strange ceiling fan with strings decorated with lights and stars to start the lights or the fan. More things scattered in the room like slippers, candy wrappers or wrapped candy bars scattered under the bed. Some books that Chara had not placed by the shelves had "thrown" on the ground next to a baseball bat that rested next to his bed, there were even different pairs of socks for a corner, Chara hated to look like Sans in that sense. The skeleton would not hesitate to laugh at them and make one of their classic puns that put the child's nerves. Her mother had insisted on placing some plants with pots in her room so that they would learn to be responsible, although Chara really did water them when they remembered. And a very old television that miraculously allowed Chara to connect their modern consoles with their latest generation games. For some reason, under the child's television was a retro-looking VHS player that Chara doubted would work, but they had kept it because they thought it was cool. The bed of the freckled kid was huge since at the beginning, Asriel and they were going to share the room... Thank heavens that in the end Asriel and Frisk decided to share a room for them. For that reason, their bed had been a great bed for them for some time.

After making a final study of their room. Chara crawled out of their room and tiptoed down the hall. There were many happy paintings throughout the house, except in his room and the bathroom. For some reason or feeling. Chara decided to leave the light of their room lamp on. That gave a feeling of more security to them. Asgore and Asriel probably would not wake up even if Chara put the TV volume to the limit ... Instead, they should be careful with Toriel and Frisk. Strangely, the door to the basement was completely open and the lights there were turned on. Probably one of their parents had come down to leave the Christmas presents and they had forgotten to turn off the lights ... even so, it was very strange. With slow steps, Chara slid their feet down the cold steps. Until that moment they had not realized that they were going barefoot. But it was too late to go back to their room. Dust floated everywhere. They went through several junks and different pieces of furniture that had been placed there so that they did not occupy space on the top floor. Shelves, a rocking chair, a light carpet, an old-fashioned tripod, boxes, a white garden fence ... Chara moved across the basement floor until they rounded a corner next to a barbecue ... And there they were. Christmas packages wrapped and placed on the table and the floor

"Finally! The presents!"

Excited, they approached the table carrying packages wrapped with white papers with coloured circles and red ribbons that surrounded them. There were a lot of gifts ... but it was normal, it was the first Christmas that everyone spent together as a family on the Surface. Some memories of the resets threatened to appear before Chara's eyes, but they restrained themselves. It was hard enough to pretend that nothing had happened and that the previous time lines had not existed but it was an agreement that had been agreed upon by Frisk, Asriel, Sans and them. The skeleton had not trusted to leave Chara wandering on their own ... but Frisk and Asriel had promised to watch over them in case something bad could happen.

"It's not time to think about that! It's time to open the presents!"

But they were smart, opening too many Christmas presents was too risky, it would be better to open just one for now. Chara took a present with a white wrapper and red spots with a large lid with a red ribbon attached to its surface. It would be easy to open it. A yellow label fell on the side of the box; their name was written in black ink ... For Chara Dreemurr. Of course, Chara, unlike their siblings, knew that Santa Claus was not real ... Some children had made fun of Frisk and they because both of them lived in a family of monsters, luckily that Chara "kindly" asked them to leave them in peace before something bad happened.

 

The child's fingers slid delicately and smoothly the lid that contained the gift inside. A huge red box with beautiful golden letters that formed the word of something that Chara did not expect.

" This cannot be... "

It was a Tattletail. The Tattletail had been an ancient toy that for some strange reason had regained popularity among human children and monsters. They were practically exhausted in all the toy stores. Chara pulled the Tattletail out of its elegant red box and watched it for several seconds. The toy had purple fur, the most common fur in this type of toy. You could see this in all its egg-shaped glory. That had all its pinkish-red nose while the front of his face, belly and legs had a creamy tone. That had a heart-shaped nose, funny ears, and striped leg warmers. The boy's red eyes stretched the blue eyes of the toy and that open mouth that imitated a smile. It should stay that way, since the toy did not have the batteries on. It was strange that Toriel and Asgore gave them a toy like that ... Chara had not played with toys for some time, maybe as their parents knew that the child loved retro things, they had thought it would be a good gift for their kid. And Chara appreciated that gesture.

Inside the box was a small instruction manual that Chara did not hesitate to take. These papers contained the instructions and advice on how to care for the Tattletail. From what they discovered, the toy could eat real food even though the creator of those toys, Waygetter, also created a specialized Tattle Treats for the toys to eat. A few were included in the box with the toy, and when they were finished you could buy more in stores or establishments. There was also a charging station and rechargeable batteries for the toy that were sold separately as well as the Tattletail brushes. Actually, Chara knew that you could use an old brush instead, for what the manual said, that was laughed when it was satisfied with the care. The manual also mentioned something about gift eggs or something like that ... although the child did not pay much attention to that. They put the manual back in the box and grabbed the tattletail to study it closely ... until something unexpected happened. 

"You're in big trouble ..." said the sing-song voice of the toy, making the boy almost let go of it all at once.

"What the hell?! What kind of voice line is this for a children's toy ?!" Chara growled nervously, wondering if somehow that thing knew that he had opened it before his time. "You ... you do not even have the batteries on ..."

Chara turned it to check it. But to his disappointment there really were no batteries or batteries in the toy that would indicate why it was talking about it.

" Happy Birthday!" Chara stirred the toy a little in their hands, it was lighter than it seemed since it did not have batteries on. And still ... that thing was talking to them. Chara sighed and decided to take the doll with them. Maybe the child was wrong and the doll had extra batteries or something like that ... "Give me a treat! Give me a treat! Give me a treat!" The doll kept screaming and Chara was startled.

What if Toriel or Frisk had heard the tattletail’s scream?! They would be in big problems! Luckily maybe they had not heard anything, that is, they were in their rooms while the doll was screaming in the basement ... And that did not stop moving, if they put it back in the box there was a possibility that that would break the plastic and throw their plan overboard.

"Okay, I'll give you a treat. Just shut up and stay silent!" But Chara was disappointed when tattletail ignored them and kept screaming. They pressed it against their chest to silence it as they climbed back the stairs to the kitchen. They went in there and opened the fridge, grabbing a bunch of grapes to return back to the basement. There was chocolate in the fridge, but that was their chocolate. And they would not share it with anyone. Almost running, they returned to the table where all the gifts were. Strangely there was a blue Tattletail egg.

Chara held one of the grapes in their fingers and placed it on the tattletail lips, tilting it slightly forward a little. Finally, the doll swallowed it with joy, moving its ears with a gesture that seemed cheerful.

"More! More!" When they wanted to notice, Tattletail had already eaten all the grapes and made sounds that indicated that it was already satisfied and full. Chara shrugged and watched their "new friend" look at them with a happy glow in its blue eyes. Chara grabbed the plastic egg and they studied it curiously. It looked like an Easter egg.

"Present for you!" the purple toy shouted while the child opened it delicately ... and was faced with the vision of chewed-up dog food, causing Chara to scream and throw the egg as far as possible from them and causing it to hit against the wall and slide to the ground leaving a disgusting trail.

Chara cast an angry look at the doll, who only laughed as if mocking of them.

"Hee hee hee hee hee! Brush me!" the doll kept giving orders and insisting on ignoring Chara's words when trying to silence him

"Okay, okay, just shut up!" They hissed in a menacing way "You're going to get me in trouble and my parents will get so upset that they'll give you back to the store and you and I cannot play anymore!"

Instead of ignoring them like the other times, Tattletail remained silent while Chara used their hands as a brush to untangle its hair. "Parents?" The doll's ears moved curiously "What are parents? I'm tired!"

Chara put it back in its box "Yes Buddy, it's time to sleep!" They watched curiously as the doll closed his eyes and snored softly. The child closed the box again and place the wrapper carefully so as not to raise suspicion of others and they left the gift there. They returned with quick steps to the upstairs.

"I'm so looking forward to going back to bed ..." A feeling of tiredness filled them as they went up the stairs slowly "really I am ..."

They could have sworn they heard a little devilish laugh from the Tattletail and the phone began to ring suddenly, causing Chara to almost overturn their heart. Chara did not want to answer but ... if the phone kept ringing, someone would wake up and they would start asking what they were doing awake.

"... damn it ..." they picked up the phone "Hello ...?"

A strange sound of squeaking and static came from the side and Chara was forced to release the phone, electricity came out of the cable and that horrible sound was stuck in their ears. It was better to go back to bed now! Chara walked down the hall and ran to find the front door slightly open ... that was very strange. A blue egg was placed there, as if that had been waiting for them. It was lighter than the previous egg they found in the basement. Upon opening it, Chara found themselves alone with a rare ball of brown hair that was swept away by the wind.

"... Strange..."

Chara closed the door, locked it with the key and latched it. They already returned to feel safe. The child returned to his room tired, only now there was a golden egg on their bedside table. When opening it, Chara found a sock that they thought they had lost some time ago. A good thing to see it again. The child hid the egg in a drawer and sighed, they turned off the lights and went to sleep.

"What a strange night ... I hope everything goes better tomorrow ..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Ths is the first time that I write an history and I was very nervous ^^  
> If you see any error please tell me please, English is not my first language and I may make mistakes or write something wrong. Thank you for your attention!


End file.
